


[Podfic] there is no such thing as love

by ZoeBug



Category: Delirium Series - Lauren Oliver
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podficced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world closes in on you, you run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] there is no such thing as love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curiosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiosa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There is no such thing as love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099113) by [curiosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiosa/pseuds/curiosa). 



> Last podfic for amplificathon 2014!  
> I adore Delirium so much and it was really fun to record.

 

Streaming/Download Link: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/Ob_xwgsEba/Delirium_there_is_no_such_thin.html)

AudioFic Archive Entry: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/there-is-no-such-thing-as-love)

AudioFic Archive ZIP Direct Download: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014050203.zip)

_Length: 00:18:33_

 

[Music Source](http://www.danosongs.com/)

Please enjoy and consider leaving a comment or kudos on the original work [found here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1099113)

**Author's Note:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
